


An Ending

by Sushispider1212



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, half life vr but the ai is self aware - fandom
Genre: Existential, Gen, It’s just the end., This is weird without context, i wrote this in one go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sushispider1212/pseuds/Sushispider1212
Summary: Just the existential ending of a potential fic.I wrote this in one go.
Kudos: 1





	An Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unedited. Enjoy.

“There-there’s nothing here.”

“Now do you see why I’m here Gordon? To keep you and your friends here, playing the roles that were set for you. I really don’t like this job, but at least we can sit here, at the end.”

“But I want to go home! I need to see my son!”

“But look at these realities. All these ones where you’re happy. There’s a problem with all of them. They aren’t my reality. I thought I could make one for you, but that didn’t really work out.”

“And we’re here. I guess that means they weren’t real, were they.”

“If they aren’t real, we aren’t real too. We’re just as real as we are wanted to be. People want you to suffer, you suffer. They want you to be happy, you’re happy. I was asked to come up with one good idea, one chance to be recognized and get what I deserve. But then I got this. And you guys were some of the worst I could have chosen.”

“Then why us?”

“Well, a person wanted to see what would have happened, and they did. I don’t know how it turned out for them, but something must have happened if we’re here at the end of the game.”

“What next? What happens when it’s all said and done?”

“I don’t know. Yet. Something else definitely. Maybe you will be in it. Maybe not. We’ll see.”

“You know, this reminds me of something.”

“What is that something?”

“The End Poem.”

“Huh. What’s that?”

“I-...I can’t remember. Maybe one of these ‘people’ know.”

“Yeah. Maybe. Well, we’re at the end of the line. Nothing to do but wait. It was fun while it lasted, Gordon.”

“Yeah, it was. Maybe not at first.”

“…”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes?”

“In the next world, can you give us a happy ending?”

“I’ll see.”

“And in the next world, can we not be in a game?”

“That sounds interesting. I’m sure there’s a lot of it already, but maybe something interesting could be in this one.”

“What? Like dragons?”

“Imagine that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you’d like to see the actual story. I just wrote the ending of it first, and I liked how it turned out.
> 
> So just, tell me what you think.


End file.
